Liam
Liam Darwin is one of the younger members of The Sparticles, and part of 'The Ranchers' sub group. He is Kat's nextdoor neighbour, and best freinds with Frankie. Personality Liam is a very friendly boy, he is also quite cheeky he is Kat's next door neighbor and loyal to her. Liam is best friends with Frankie and Reese but mostly Frankie because they are around the same age. Liam loves exploring with Frankie and loves the company of Tia and Jeff, mostly Tia beause he usually hates Jeff's bossiness towards him. Tia and Jeff are both like a big brother and sister to Frankie and Liam and look after them well and like Sadiq they are very protective over Liam and Frankie and will always be there to make sure they are safe and well looked after properly. Appearance Liam first appeared when his mom gave him time out for being naughty and locked him in his room until Kat comes and saves him. Then they go and quest together. Plot Series one The Disappearance In the Disappearance, Liam is resuced by Kat, as he is locked in his room. For the rest of the epsiode they walk around Bristol together and try and find somehwere to stay. They manage to find the hotel but Sadiqs gang had gotten there first. Kat and Liam try the back door and the loading bay door. Liam manages to through the door but his foot gets stuck causing Kat to jam her arm cast in the door, removing the cast while Liam goes into the hotel. The Invasion Liam is allowed into the Sparticles but under Sadiq's orders Kat isn't allowed in. Liam is loyal to Kat and leaves the Sparticle's in order to stay with her. The Message (To be added) The Quest (To be added) The Funfair (To be added) The Big Freeze (To be added) The Water Rats Liam, along with Frankie make only a small appearance in this episode. At the start Liam and Frankie are shown lugging water back from the pump saying that they only have to make two more trips to get enough drinking water for the day. After Tia and Jeff leave the hotel, they aren't seen until the end of the episode when Liam is complaining to Tia, along with Frankie as Jeff wants to go to the pump. They also claim to have made friends there and sometimes trade there too. The Unsuitables (To be added) The Harvest (To be added) Liam gives som3 carrots to Flora because she says is hungry and starving but she is in agony. He also gave the cake to Flora that Jeffery made for Tia. The Fallout (To be added) The Hot Zone (To be added) Liam and Frankie stay with Jeffery then he's on the train and they help with Callum except Tia is careless cause she's not helping Callum with the train lock and he going to found a dictaphone in the garage then he's got the Dictaphone. The Emergency (To be added) The Sparticle Project (To be added) Series two The Stone Head (To be added) The Decoder (To be added) The White Horse (To be added) Quotes "Reese, just because you have speicial powers doesn't always make you right."-Liam Category:Characters Category:Tribe Sparticle Members Category:The Ranchers